Về lý thuyết
by Itoof137
Summary: Kaito có cả một danh sách những câu nói lãng mạn sến súa kinh khủng để lấy lòng Shinichi. (Không) may cho anh, Shinichi cũng có từng ấy thứ để đáp trả./ Kaishin, oneshot ngớ ngẩn nho nhỏ.(fic dịch)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Cả Kai lẫn Shin đều không phải của tui, cái fanfic này lại càng không phải!_

 _ **Truyện gốc:**_ _s/10412051/1/In-Theory_

 _ **T/N:**_ _Má ơi lần đầu tiên dịch truyện! Nếu mình có sai sót hay tối nghĩa chỗ nào, mong mọi người thẳng thắn cho ý kiến nhé! Nếu thích truyện thì hãy thêm favorite ủng hộ tớ nhé! (Đừng im lặng tui cô đơn lắm :'( )._

 _Bộc bạch chút là tui bị phải lòng couple này vì cả hai anh đều có bộ não thiên tài, mà tác giả fanfic này rất tuyệt vời khi miêu tả cái thiên tài đấy khi hai người tán tỉnh nhao! Nên tui dịch!_

 _Sắp tới mình sẽ cho ra mắt bản dịch của một fic Kaishin khá là dài khác. Tuy nhiên tui có bản tính đào hố nên nếu các thím tìm được fic nào hợp khẩu vị thì comt tui coi và dịch với nhé! (Các thím gợi ý couple nào truyện nào cũng được tui tìm hiểu hí hí.)_

* * *

"Cái quái gì đấy?"

Shinichi nhướn mày nhìn xấp giấy tờ mà Kaito cầm. Ý nghĩ đầu tiên nảy ra trong đầu cậu là nhà ảo thuật này đang cố gắng thuộc lòng một trò hoành tráng nào đó cho buổi biểu diễn sắp tới – nhưng không thể nào, anh gần như có thể _ghi lại_ bất kì điều gì vào trí nhớ của mình và giữ chúng ở đó mãi mãi.

Một trí nhớ siêu phàm đến đáng sợ.

"Lúc ấy, em có đau không?" là câu trả lời duy nhất Kaito đưa ra, và Shinichi nghĩ _Điều anh nói không phải là đáp án cho câu hỏi của em_. Nhưng cậu vẫn hùa theo.

"Lúc... nào cơ?"

Gần đây cậu chưa tham gia phá một vụ án nào – khoan, không, không phải, là chưa tham gia phá một vụ án nào _nguy hiểm_ cả chứ. Những vụ án được cậu phá mấy tháng qua luôn mang một điệu cũ : nạn nhân bị giết, thu thập chứng cứ, dồn bắt thủ phạm, sự suy sụp tinh thần đầy xúc động. Không phải là cậu thấy phiền gì đâu – nhưng Kaito thường có xu hướng trở nên _bám người_ thái quá mỗi khi anh phải đối mặt với đối thủ là một kẻ ôm hận thù. Dù được anh quấn thân là tốt, nhưng việc này cũng có thể nhanh chóng trở nên phiền phức, vì Kaito sẽ không chịu _nhả_ cậu ra.

Cho nên cậu không hiểu anh đang định làm gì.

"Khi em ngã xuống từ thiên đường", Kaito cười gian xảo, nghiêng người về phía Shinichi với đôi mắt nửa mở mơ màng.

Lông mày Shinichi giật giật. À. Giờ thì hiểu rồi.

"Em đã chết đâu."

Shinichi đang chuẩn bị khịt mũi khinh thường trước vẻ bối rối trên mặt Kaito sau khi nghe câu trả lời, nhưng trước khi cậu kịp làm gì, nhà ảo thuật gia đã điên cuồng quay lại nghiền ngẫm mớ giấy trên tay. "Thôi, quên nó đi," anh nói. "Thử cái này xem: Liệu em có đang giữ tấm bản đồ nào không?"

"À thì," Shinichi nhìn xung quanh và dang hai tay mình ra. Họ đang ở trong một thư viện – nói đúng hơn là thư phòng _nhà cậu_ – cậu chắc là mình có khá nhiều bản đồ, đủ để chỉ đường đi bất cứ nơi đâu anh cần. Cậu cũng sẵn biết chuyện sắp xảy đến là gì. "Nhìn xung quang anh đi."

"Shinichi, cứ chiều theo anh xem nào," Kaito lắc đầu thở dài. "Bởi vì anh đang lạc lối trong đôi mắt em."

"Cái đó nghe gượng gạo lắm."

Giờ thì cậu không thể ngừng cười toe toét trong khi bạn trai mình đang than vãn. Shinichi biết Kaito đang cố làm gì – cậu chỉ không hiểu _lí do vì sao_. Mà nếu như Kaito đang cố lấy lòng cậu ( _bạn trai_ của anh – hai người đang hẹn hò! ) với mấy câu nói lãng mạn cũ rích ấy, thì cậu chắc chắn sẽ cố gắng làm anh thấy thất vọng nhất có thể.

" _Shinichiiii,"_ Kaito rên rỉ. "Nói thế không đúng."

"Chuyển sang cái khác đi, em sẽ cố làm theo cho đúng. Nhưng không chắc chắn gì đâu nhé."

Cậu tự hỏi không biết Kaito đã viết ra bao nhiêu lời tán tỉnh rồi. Nhìn qua thì có _ít nhất_ mười trang trong cái đống ấy. _Không thể nào_ , Shinichi ngờ vực. _Kaito làm gì khùng đến mức ấy._

"Nếu như em là nước mắt trong anh," Kaito, không hề hay biết những suy nghĩ trong đầu Shinichi, đột ngột thở dài, anh xán lại gần để đặt đôi tay mình lên người người yêu. "Anh sẽ không bao giờ khóc vì nỗi sợ mất em."

"... Câu đó quá tệ," Shinichi nhăn mặt. "Em còn chẳng được trả lời câu nào."

"Ừ, thì, em phá hỏng hết mấy cái trước rồi, nên anh nghĩ em không nên nói gì hết." Kaito lè lưỡi.

Shinichi cười thoả mãn. "Thôi được rồi. Để xem ai tán tỉnh hay hơn?"

"Chơi luôn. Em bắt đầu đi."

"Để xem..." Vị thám tử phía đông nhắm mắt lại, nghĩ nát óc ra lời thoại rẻ tiền và khủng khiếp nhất có thể. Chắc chắn trước đây cậu từng đọc một cuốn sách về những câu nói lãng mạn tồi tệ rồi (cả hai người họ đều từng đọc nó thì đúng hơn ), giờ thì chỉ cần nhớ lại – "Được rồi, anh có mỏi chân không?"

"Có," Kaito gật đầu, ngồi xuống một cái ghế và gác chân lên đùi Shinichi. Cậu cau có, đẩy chúng ra.

"Đó là bởi anh đã chạy qua suy nghĩ của em suốt đêm."

Kaito ngáp. "Nhạt. Đây, anh có cái hay hơn này. E hèm," anh dừng lại cho thêm phần hàm xúc. "Liệu em có phải một cuốn sách thư viện?"

"Đừng dùng mấy câu có liên quan đến sách khi đang ngồi trong thư viện chứ."

"Bởi nội dung của _em_ rất thu hút."

Kaito nháy mắt, còn Shinichi thì than vãn. "Xin lỗi nhé, em là hàng trưng bày."

"Anh là một tên trộm, anh không quan tâm. Và cũng vì là một tên trộm, anh đến đây để đánh cắp trái tim em."

Shinichi khịt mũi _. Anh có nó rồi đấy thôi_. Cậu quay lại với đống bài tập đang làm mà Kaito vừa phá ngang. Ngay ngắn cầm bút chì lên, Shinichi bắt đầu viết bảng chữ cái tiếng Anh ra mặt sau tờ bài tập toán. Kaito nhướn mày nhòm theo, ngay sau đó vị thám tử giải thích việc mà cậu đang làm: "Em đang sắp xếp lại bảng chữ cái để U và I có thể ở cạnh nhau."

"Aw, dễ thương quá," Kaito thở dài say đắm và đặt tay lên tim mình. "Nhưng _trời ạ_ , trong này có vẻ nóng nhỉ? Hay đấy là tại anh hấp dẫn quá?"

Shinichi chớp mắt. "Anh nói sai rồi."

"Không, đâu có."

"Có, sai rồi! Lẽ ra anh phải nói em rất hấp dẫn chứ."

"Ôi trời, Shinichi, em hơi bị tự mãn nhỉ?"

Kaito cười rộ lên, Shinichi lại rền rĩ chán nản. Cậu cứ thế mà mắc bẫy – dù với vẻ ngoài của hai người, nói với nhà ảo thuật câu đó thì cũng giống như nói với cậu thôi. "Này, hình như em bị mất số điện thoại rồi," cậu nói, lôi điện thoại từ trong túi ra. "Cho em số của anh được không?"

"A, nhắc mới nhớ - em mất số nào thế? Hình như em có vứt cái điện thoại của Conan quanh đây thì phải."

Shinichi ngắt lời. "Nó không còn cần thiết nữa."

"Anh hơi nhớ Conan," Kaito trìu mến. "Nhóc đó thật nhỏ bé dễ thương... không biết bao giờ thì nó quay lại nhỉ?"

"Chắc chắn phải còn _lâu, lâu_ nữa." Giờ đây cậu đã có thuốc giải trong tay – cùng với APTX 4869, phòng khi cậu cần phải trở lại là Conan vì bất kì lí do gì. Dù đã gần hai năm trôi qua kể từ khi tổ chức áo đen xụp đổ, và cậu _vẫn_ chưa biết nên dùng nó vào việc gì. "Anh đang phê duyệt đơn xin gia nhập câu lạc bộ những người hâm mộ mình đấy à?"

"Tán tỉnh kiểu gì lạ vậy? Đấy còn chẳng _phải_ là một lời tán tỉnh ấy chứ, em nói câu này với ai mà chẳng được," Kaito nhăn nhó. "Khoản này em tệ lắm, Shinichi."

"Anh thì khá hơn em đấy," cậu gắt gỏng.

"Anh giỏi hơn _thật_! Cứ để việc ba hoa ong bướm với lời nói mỹ miều cho anh – anh _sống_ dựa vào chúng mà. Em có thể tiếp tục sống trong mớ lý luận với tính toán của mình đi. Nhưng đương nhiên là thỉnh thoảng anh sẽ ghé qua và xáo trộn chúng lên cho em." Anh quay lại nhìn mớ giấy của mình, reo lên. "A, cái này sẽ hợp với Conan lắm đây! Gấu bông của anh bị mất rồi, anh ôm em thay nó được không?"

"Anh dám ve vãn một cậu bé sáu tuổi sao?" Shinichi đằng hắng. "Anh có gì muốn thú thận không, Kaito?"

"Này, nếu như em vẫn còn là Conan, anh dám chắc mọi thứ phải xảy đến vẫn sẽ đến thôi," Kaito chọt chọt Shinichi. "Chỉ có điều... Anh sẽ phải cẩn thận nhẹ nhàng hơn với em..."

"Khi... ?"

"Mọi lúc." Anh cười, không để cuộc nói chuyện đi xa hơn. "Tiếp tục! Em nóng bỏng, anh hấp dẫn, cùng nhau cố gắng tạo ra vài đứa trẻ tuyệt vời nào." Shinichi lớn tiếng khịt mũi, còn Kaito thì cười lớn trước phản ứng của cậu. "Em thích câu này! Chắc chắn rất thích câu này."

"Không, em không thích nó," Shinichi lắc đầu, cố nén cơn điên. " _Trời_ ạ, Kaito–"

"Cứ để việc đấy cho tự nhiên đi, hãy làm theo điều con tim mách bảo, chỉ cần đặt niềm tin ~ Em sẽ được hôn anh nếu anh nói sai: khủng long vẫn còn tồn tại, phải không?"

Cuối cùng Shinichi cũng có thể bình tĩnh lại, dù vai cậu vẫn run lên vì cười. "Nếu như anh muốn. Anh chỉ cần _có_ _niềm tin_ thôi, đúng không?"

"Không, lẽ ra em phải hôn anh rồi chứng minh sai lầm của anh với đống lý luận cứng ngắc đó chứ," Kaito cau có. "Em lại làm sai rồi, sửa đi."

"Sao em phải làm nhiêu đó chỉ để hôn anh chứ," Shinichi lầm bầm, nghiêng người để tìm đến đôi môi của người yêu. Kaito tươi rói, ngân nga chìm vào nụ hôn, anh vươn lên vòng tay qua cổ Shinichi. Cậu cũng đáp lại y như vậy, kéo anh lại gần hơn, sau đó-

" _E hèm."_

Hai người dừng lại, cùng quay đầu về nơi âm thanh phát ra. Và bắt gặp những khuôn mặt xấu hổ cùng ái ngại của bạn họ - các vị khách đã bị lôi đến để học nhóm. Hakuba, như mọi khi, là người đã lên tiếng xen ngang.

"Chết tiệt, Hakuba," Kaito cáu kỉnh. "Sao cậu lúc nào cũng thích phá phách thế."

"Xin lỗi chứ," Hakuba lườm, vẻ mặt thì nghiêm túc nhưng hai má lại đỏ bừng. "Hình như bọn tớ được mời đến đây để _học_ , chứ không phải để nhìn hai cậu yêu nhau."

Shinichi trở nên bối rối. Cậu không thể tin được bản thân mình vừa quên khuấy mất rằng trong nhà có khách – thậm chí là những vị khách do chính cậu mời đến! "Xin lỗi, tớ-"

"Mười ba," Hattori lầu bầu. "Hai người phải cò cưa hết tận _mười ba_ lời tán tỉnh rồi mới có thể vào việc chính. Tớ biết các cậu không có kém đến thế này đâu mà, bắt đầu lại đi."

"H-Heiji!" Ran há hốc miệng trước vị thám tử đến từ Osakan. " _Làm ơn_ hãy tìm chỗ khác..." Cô luôn tỏ ra không có chút hứng thú nào với mối quan hệ của hai người, nhưng Shinichi biết đó không phải là tất cả.

Bởi Ran đã từng gửi nhầm cho cậu một tin nhắn (lẽ ra người nhận được nó phải là Kazuha) trong đó miêu tả đầy đủ và cặn kẽ những thứ cô muốn thấy Shinichi và Kaito làm với nhau.

Biết đến mặt này của Ran mang lại cho cậu một cảm giác thật mới lạ, nhưng có vẻ như sau vụ Conan, họ chẳng còn có một bí mật nào để giấu khỏi nhau nữa.

Thỉnh thoảng cậu thấy nhớ việc giữ bí mật. Nhưng chỉ thỉnh thoảng thôi.

"Tớ đồng ý với Ran," Hakuba đằng hắng ngượng ngịu. "Nếu như hai cậu muốn... thì hãy vào nhà vệ sinh hay gì đó..."

"Làm thế mất vệ sinh lắm," Kaito nhăn nhó. "Sao ba cậu không vào đấy mà học, để Shinichi và tớ lại đây chứ?"

"Chúng ta cũng có thể quay lại học tiếp mà..." Shinichi thở dài, cậu biết một trận chiến vô vọng vừa nổ ra.

Kaito phẫn nộ đứng lên ghế. "Rõ ràng chúng ta không cần phải làm thế! Đây là thư viện _của em_ cơ mà, Shinichi! Em muốn làm gì ở đây thì làm chứ!"

"Nhưng đừng làm nó trước mặt _khách mời_!" Hakuba ghào lên đáp trả, cũng đứng phắt lên ghế của mình. Giấy tờ của anh rơi rớt lung tung hết lên người Hattori, làm cho vị thám tử da ngăm tức xì khói. "Cậu phải học phép xã giao đúng cách khi mời người khác đến nhà đi, bởi trong đó chắc chắn không dạy _ôm ấp bạn trai cậu trước mặt khách_ đâu!"

Còn Shinichi thì chỉ lắc đầu, cậu quyết định không xen vào cuộc cãi vã. Rồi họ sẽ chẳng nhét thêm được chữ nào vào đầu hôm nay đâu cho xem. Cậu bỏ cuộc. "Muốn ra Poirot hay đâu đó ngồi không?" Shinichi hỏi hai người không đứng lên ghế thi hét với nhau còn lại trong phòng. "Tớ nghe nói ở đó có khuyến mãi bánh Sandwich hôm nay."

"Ooh, nghe có vẻ hấp dẫn đấy."

Hakuba vẫn tiếp tục thét khi cả ba rời đi. "Cậu in ra tận mười _trang giấy_ đầy lời tán tỉnh, nhưng sao cậu cứ phải thử chúng trước mặt bọn tớ chứ?"

"Cậu mới nực cười ấy, Hakuba!" Kaito quẳng đống giấy vào người anh, chúng rơi tán loạn, và tất cả đều là chữ viết tay. "Tớ có in chữ nào ra đâu!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Một chương nho nhỏ dễ thương để mọi người lại gần nhau hơn trước khi chương mới của Childish War được đăng, mong là thế. C: (Cả Chronophobia, nếu như mọi người cũng theo dõi nó. Mỗi tội Chronophobia không được đăng lên trang này.)_

 _Mình sẽ cố làm nhiều những truyện như thế này nhiều hơn... nhớ mấy cái oneshot quá đi mất. Hãy đón đọc nhiều hơn Kaishin từ tui nhé! (Cả Kidcon, và... các thuyền khác nữa, haha.)_

 _Mong mọi người thích nó!_

Trailer: Kaito có cả một danh sách những câu nói lãng mạn sến súa kinh khủng để lấy lòng Shinichi. (Không) may cho anh, Shinichi cũng biết từng ấy thứ để đáp trả./ Kaishin, oneshot ngớ ngẩn nho nhỏ.(fic dịch)


End file.
